Jaded
by Eragon the Shinigami
Summary: Jane, a former vigilante from Earth who knows the truth; Annie, a young prodigy who curiously looks like a doll; Frankie, a fashionista heiress with a unique hairstyle; and Natalie, a crazy super soldier with a terrible past. This is what makes up Team JADE, the 4th best team at Beacon whose story has yet to be told, until now. Kind of a RWBY crossover, RubyxOC, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing but my OCs; RWBY belongs to Roster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP), Annabelle belongs to Loraine Warren and New Line Cinema, the Bride of Frankenstein belongs to Mary Shelly and Universal Studios, and both the following characters featured below belong to their respective authors and the creepypasta community.

The following story contains some violence and coarse language (as well as some possible wall breaking). Reader's discretion is advised.

Chapter 1

Beacon Ballroom

Night Before Initiation

Present Day

All that she could see was fire as it burned down the house around her. She screamed in pain as the flames burned through the rope and her skin, slowly and painfully. She knew that no-one could hear her screams of pain, everyone in the house around her was dead, all except for the person she saw outside the window. His red hair and dark brown horns glowed in the light of the flames and ashes, his face obscured by a white and red mask. Despite the horror she was being put through, all due to one simple decision from her parents, there was only one thing that would forever haunt her, the sinister grin on the vicious Bull Faunus' face, a grin that she could only describe as pure evil. It was just as she was about to be consumed by flames that she woke up in her bed at her aunt's, revealing what was just a nightmare.

"It's okay Jane, relax," Jane said to herself as she sat up in the comfortable sheets, "it was just a nightmare, he's not here, you're safe."

Her words echoed within the room for what seemed like minutes before a voice, a scratchy and terrifying voice she thought she'd never hear again, said seven simple words that sent chills down her spine, "What makes you think that you're awake?"

She turned around slowly as dread filled her, letting out a scream of shock as she sw the horrifying monster sitting next to her. A hoodie stained in blood, a bloody knife in pale hands, long black hair that reached his shoulders, eyes ringed in black and a horrendous grin stared right back at her just before she bolted out of her sleeping bag.

After pinching herself to make sure she was awake and noticing that she was at Beacon in the middle of the night, Jane whispered under her breath, "I swear someone up there's jinxing me, that damned 'dream-within-a-dream' thing always catches me off guard."

Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to sleep again, the Cat Faunus sighed and climbed out of her sleeping bag and started walking towards the nearest bathroom; _What time is it anyways?_ she thought to herself as she looked at a nearby clock, noticing in frustration that it was only four thirty in the morning, not noticing just yet that she was being followed.

Entering the girl's bathroom to wash her face, Jane quietly whispered, "I sure hope my scream didn't wake anyone, that would just suck."

Not bothering with the lights of the small private bathroom, Jane turned on the tap and waited for a moment before putting her hands under the water. As she washed her face she couldn't help but listen to the calm background noises of the night, her cat ears picking up every single detail. She listened to the quiet breathing of the students sleeping just outside the bathroom, the slow trickling of the tap water, calm, peaceful noises like the sort. That is, until a sound began to ring through the bathroom, something that she didn't expect because she couldn't see where the object making the noise was. It sounded like the ticking of a small clock, something like an antique wrist or pocket watch, but whatever it was it was close and indicated that something else was in the bathroom with her.

 _Tick..tick..tick..tick..._ the sound was close now, and Jane could also hear the quiet shuffling of someone's feet; she immediately reached for her hip, only to remember that her broadsword was in a locker within the school.

"Who's there?" Jane managed to finally whisper, but then thought harshly to herself, _Why am I even asking that, I would've been dead by now if this was a movie_.

The ticking got louder and closer as whoever it was came closer to Jane, yet somehow Jane wasn't able to see where they were exactly.

That is, until a female voice behind her whispered, "Can't sleep either?"

Jane was startled when she turned around to see an emerald green eye staring back at her, barely five inches away from her face. Immediately Jane ran for the light-switch and switched it on, only to find a rather odd looking girl sitting on top of the bathroom counter.

She had shoulder length brown hair that slightly covered over her face, and was wearing emerald green pajamas that were covered with a picture of the CCT clock. Her left eye, the eye that Jane saw, was the only one visible to Jane, while her right eye was covered with a black eye-patch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you like that, I was trying to not wake anyone else up," the brunette said quietly as she gracefully hopped off the counter, "but if you don't mind me asking again, can't sleep?"

"Bad dream, usually happens," Jane managed to whisper without sounding unnerved like she was, "you?"

"Insomniac, I have difficulty sleeping regardless," the brunette stated as she held out her hand, "name's Natalie Evans, what's yours if I may ask?"

"Janice, Janice Arkensaw-Belladonna, call me Jane," the Cat Faunus replied, but then her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she asked, "Why exactly were you following me?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Natalie declared after a moment of quiet, "it's just that I've never actually known anyone that was Faunus before, I noticed you on the Bullhead yesterday and couldn't help but come say hi."

"Well then, hi," Jane said as she took the hand and shook it, "so, what do you think of the whole team thing going on tomorrow? I'm curious to know who I'll be partnered up with."

"I honestly don't give a damn who partners up with me, so long as they can deal with the craziness that is me," Natalie replied with a nervous chuckle as she scratched the back of her head, and when the Cat Faunus raised an eyebrow in curiosity said, "All you need to know for now is that I have a lot more going on with me than just insomnia."

Jane decided that it wasn't important to know anymore about that, but then noticed the eye patch and after hearing the ticking again inquired, "Hey, what happened to your eye by the way?"

"Let's just say that during a mental breakdown sometime ago I did something stupid and gouged out my own eye, it doesn't hurt that much anymore, but that's a story for later," Natalie replied, "We should head back to bed, right?"

"Actually, you're not wrong about that, what time is it?" Jane stated as she turned on her scroll to look at the time, "Oh crap, it's five o'clock!"

"Well, that answers that question," Natalie muttered in surprise, "tell you what, you seem like a nice person, and we seem to get along, if we get paired up or end up on the same team I won't be all that concerned and I'll respect that decision, how 'bout you?"

"It's a deal," Jane stated quietly as she once again shook the brunette's hand, and then turned to leave.

"Oh," Jane continued before she left, "let's not tell anyone else about this conversation unless we're asked, unless we actually want to get in trouble for being up this early."

"Deal," Natalie said softly as she watched the Cat Faunus walk back into the ballroom.

The bathroom was silent for a moment before the one-eyed girl muttered, "Well, that was an interesting conversation, 'night Eragon!"

With that Natalie turned off the bathroom light and proceeded to sneak towards her sleeping bag to try to sleep...

Wait...

What did she just say?

 **A/N:** Um, hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome to Jaded, my new RWBY fanfic featuring a new horror-character themed team, Team JADE! Team MJJK was an all male-horror icon team, and now Team JADE is an all _female_ -horror icon team. Now, for those who've read Team MJJK chapter 4, you know for certain that Jane is based off of Jane the Killer (and if not congrats, you know now!).

And even though she doesn't share the same name as her inspiration, you probably can guess who Natalie is based off of. I know that said inspiration has a love-hate relationship with the creepypasta community, so those who are wondering why she's here please put the torches down. I see you Jimmy, put it down, thank you. Anyways, yes, I'm probably not the first to admit that the inspiration's story is crap, but she's here because I think she has some potential to actually be good, all she needs is a little adjustment to her story while being slightly faithful to the original (good thing Team JADE was brought to Remnant in a similar fashion to Team MJJK!), and we're good to go.

Also, is it just me, or did Natalie say good night to me? Either I'm going nuts or I've just created character that can break the fourth wall (note: it's the latter). Oh well, let's wait until next chapter to figure that out.

Anyways, if you liked this, hit the favourite/follow buttons for me. Don't forget to check out my other stories, and please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. As always, thank you so much for your support, and God Speed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to Jaded, a spin off of the ever so popular story of mine Team MJJK. So, review first than explanation of this chapter.

strykrkillr: I sent you a PM that should give you a better clue as to who Natalie is, but for the sake of it I'll just answer you here anyways: she's inspired by Clockwork. now please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks (that means you Jimmy, I still see you there!).

So, this chapter begins initiation for the first years. You'll get to look at the unique design I went for with Natalie and a hint at her weapon, and Jane of course will appear. Anyways, I own nothing here; RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP), Annabelle belongs to Loraine Warren and New Line Cinema,The Bride of Frankenstein belongs to Mary Shelly and Universal Studios, and both Jane the Killer and Clockwork belong to their respective authors and the creepypasta community. now sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Emerald Forest

Initiation, The Next Day

Natalie had barely managed to pull her goggles over her eyes before she was launched into the air to begin initiation. The wind lashed out at her face as she flew through the sky, keeping herself level as she activated the goggles, causing the camera-lenses to glow green like her eyes. She felt a slight spark of pain as the cords in the right eye-piece connected to the back of her eye socket, allowing her sight in both eyes. It was Beacon's headmaster himself that issued the clearly steampunk inspired goggles to the brunette, not that she minded the goggles being steampunk in any way. Heck, she mostly wore steampunk anyways; a bright green skirt with frills made of chains and gears, a traditional brown steampunk top hat with feathers, a dark green jacket complete with a pocket-watch and elbow patches shaped like gears. Even the riding boots she wore had spurs that were a pair of small, constantly spinning cogs, and the gauntlets she wore certainly fit the steampunk look she went with.

Reaching the treetops she unsheathed a pair of Bowie knives from the gauntlets and hooked them into a nearby oak tree with little effort. She spun around the trunk multiple times until she reached the bottom.

Pulling out the knives, Natalie noticed the rather nasty gashes left in the tree trunk and aloud said, "Sorry about that."

Satisfied that she was safely on the ground, the brunette started walking through the woods to begin her mission. _Now, where did he say that temple with the relics was again?_ She thought to herself as she attempted to get her bearings. She gained her bearings enough to note that the temple was approximately northwest of her current position, she turned towards that direction and continued forward.

It wasn't long before she could hear gunfire, indicating that there were fellow first years nearby.

Smirking to herself, Natalie quietly stated, "Of course there's people nearby, you idiot, now I just need to find myself a partner."

She hid behind a tree as movement twenty feet away caught her eye...wait, who was she just talking to?

"I was talking to you, dumbass," the one-eyed girl replied as her green goggles glared at thin air, "now do you mind shutting up before you get me killed?"

Oh, well then; looks like I was right earlier about you knowing I was here, not to mention knowing who I am. Anyways, the forest suddenly grew quiet as all noise seemed to stop, almost as if the very forest was holding its breath as Natalie peeked out from behind her tree-

"Everything except for the one talking," Natalie muttered under her breath in frustration.

Hey, I'm trying to tell a story here, just ignore me and we'll talk about this later.

"Whatever, just as long as you don't spoil my entire life story for me later," Natalie interjected.

I won't, I promise, but you should know that a branch nearby just snapped.

 _Shit, would've known that if someone had shut up_ , Natalie thought to herself as she glanced around in panic, _now if something walks over here they'll catch me_.

Breathing in slowly and quietly, the brunette proceeded to activate her semblance and move behind another tree.

She had only developed her semblance more than half a year before arriving at Beacon, but Natalie was already an expert at wielding it. Seeing as she came from a long line of deer hunters, it wasn't unexpected for her semblance to be related to hunting. While her semblance was active Natalie was completely invisible, blending easily into the environment around her, while also giving her the bonus advantage of thermal vision. The bushes and trees surrounding her glowed a dull purple as she glanced around slowly, ultimately revealing what or whoever was nearby, the heat signature glowing bright shades of red and yellow. She held her breath as the figure walked into the clearing, barely two feet away from where she stood; she was able to recognise the familiar face of the Cat Faunus she met the night before, the girl's ears perked at attention and what looked like a broadsword in her hands.

"I know someone's there, just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you breathing," Jane declared out loud, nearly causing Natalie to jump in surprise, "whoever's there, show yourself."

 _Well, she did ask_ , Natalie thought to herself, and after a moment of hesitation she deactivated her semblance and caught the Cat Faunus' attention.

"Huh, figured I'd run into someone soon enough," Jane stated with a sigh of relief as she recognised the brunette, but then frowned as she looked her up and down and asked, "what on Remnant are you wearing?"

"Last I checked I'm pretty sure it's called Steampunk," Natalie replied matter-of-factly as she turned off the goggles and lifted them onto her hat, "I see you're a fellow supporter of the 'combat skirt'."

Natalie was of course referring to the outfit the raven-haired girl wore, complete with a jeweled necklace but without the hat, goggles, boots, or jacket; in fact Jane's outfit, Natalie noticed, leaned more towards Gothic than Steampunk.

"Okay, less talking about fashion and more looking for this damn temple," Jane interjected, breaking Natalie out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, might as well," Natalie replied, turning once again to a northwestern direction as they headed off deeper into the woods.

They were mostly silent as they walked, with both girls unsure of what to talk about while also occupied with watching out for any signs of Grimm activity.

"So," Jane finally inquired after some time, "you hiding without even me being able to exactly pinpoint you, was that related to your semblance in any way?"

"Actually, yes, it was," Natalie easily replied, the explanation simple to give, "I can blend in with my surroundings, and I also gain the ability to see heat signatures while I'm blending in."

Jane frowned for a moment as she processed what her partner just said, but eventually sighed and said, "So basically you can turn invisible and gain thermal vision."

"Exactly," Natalie answered with little hesitation, as well as a small smile.

"You could have just said that, but okay," Jane stated, dropping the subject with that.

Silence reigned before Natalie turned towards the Cat Faunus and asked, "Okay, I told you mine, now what's yours?"

"I suggest you wait until we have an entire team before you ask that," Jane replied, earning a raised eyebrow from the one-eyed brunette, "it's just because I have already planned how I want to show our team, and I don't want to spoil it. Besides, I want to be sure I can trust anyone before I reveal how rather, what's the word, dark my semblance is."

"Oh, okay then," Natalie said, but then shook off her confusion and asked, "if you don't mind me asking, you got any family here at Beacon, or are you the only Belladonna I get to meet?"

"Funny you should ask that," Jane replied, relieved for the change in subject, "I ran into my cousin last night before everyone gathered in the ballroom for bed. She's just starting her first year at Beacon as well."

"Ooh, I'm sure she's probably nice if she's anything like my new partner," Natalie interjected with an enormous grin, "What's her name?"

"Blake," Jane replied, smiling as she thought over how right Natalie was about her kind-hearted cousin, "anyways, she's a little nervous being here, actually; it's not my business to tell you everything, but long story short life's been rough for her the past five years."

Silence filled the air for barely a second before Jane inquired, "What about you, any family for me to meet?"

Curiosity filled Jane's mind as she saw the brunette's smile vanish, replaced by a saddened look as she replied, "I don't really like talking about my family, but long story short you're not going to be able to meet my family, as of last year I'm an orphan."

"Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Jane stated, dropping the subject as they reached a small cliff.

Below them was the temple, a decrepit ring of stones with a set of small pedestals in its centre. As they got closer, they could make out the relics, and were surprised to note what they were exactly.

"Should we even be surprised that it's chess pieces?" the brunette declared rather loudly, picking up the closest of the aforementioned pieces.

"Who cares honestly, let's choose one and head back," Jane replied as she walked towards her partner.

"Well, how about this piece?" Natalie inquired as she tossed the piece to Jane, "The colour of that knight suits you (no pun intended)."

Examining the jewelled black knight, Jane smiled and replied, "Sure, I guess we can go with this one, let's head back before we run into trouble."

Without warning a loud crack was heard as someone or something fell out of a nearby tree, catching the two girls off guard with the noise.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Natalie grumbled in slight frustration as the two drew their weapons, intent on defending themselves from whatever this new threat would be.

* * *

 **A/N:** That was Chapter 2 of Jaded, and yes, I just left it on a cliffhanger.

Should anyone be surprised that Jane and Natalie would partner up? Regardless, this was an interesting chapter to write, considering the fact that now it looks like Natalie's going be breaking the fourth wall (hopefully it's just the wall, but anyways).

Also, I figured I should make them go with the black knight piece, seeing as Team RWBY gets the white knight pieces and, well, Jane is Blake's cousin after all. And there was a hint to a certain someone's past, so that will be a thing in the future. Jane's semblance was hinted at, but anyone who's already read Team MJJK knows what hers is. Speaking of semblances, what did you guys think of Natalie's? I wasn't sure what to do for hers at first but it just came to me while planning for this particular story.

Now, one last thing I should talk about before you go. Sometime in the (possibly) distant future, I shall start on a story that won't be RWBY related what-so-ever. I don't know when I'll start on it, but it will show up sometime this year. Working title is 'Louder Than Words', and let me tell you that I'm definitely looking forward to writing it. In case you haven't noticed, but on my profile page I've previously noted that I'd write a crossover between RWBY and Chronicles of Narnia called 'The Heiress and The White Witch'. Well, a few weeks ago I started reading a particular manga series, as well as the anime based off of the aforementioned manga. I decided to change it to a crossover between RWBY, Chronicles of Narnia and this series, and changed the name to 'Fire and Ice', but the idea I had wasn't going to work so I scrapped using Chronicles of Narnia. But I still couldn't make the idea I had work in my mind, but then I got the perfect idea to do in writing a story for just that manga. Bottom line, 'Louder Than Words' will take place in the manga I'm still reading, but will be written from the POV of the series' villain, who believe me is one of the best villains I've ever come across.

Anyways, tell me what you think of this story so far. Hit the favourite/follow buttons if you want more, and go read my other stories. I won't be starting on 'Louder Than Words' until after I'm done the manga it's based off of, which thankfully I'm a few volumes away so you won't have long to really wait. Thanks again for your lovely support, and God Speed!


End file.
